There is monitoring information in computer systems that depicts the health of the system, and alerts that denote important and urgent actions. Typically, a user would like to know the status of various monitored computer metrics at the time when an alert occurred, or the number of alerts that occurred during periods when the metrics are being monitored. This might enable better diagnosing of a problem and may also indicate a possible resolution mechanism.
There can be various sources within a system from where monitored computer metrics and alerts are obtained. Depending on the complexity of the system, it could be very challenging for a user to correlate monitored computer metrics with alerts. At times, the user has to rely on his or her experience to map various parameters and draw a conclusion.